Monster
One of the interesting aspects of Castle Age is the ability to fight monsters. Monsters are epic battles with dragons, sea serpents, and various other creatures. These battles can take place over multiple days with many different players attacking the same target. There is a limit on the number of monsters you can fight during a certain time period. So before you pick a fight you should have a general understanding of what you're getting yourself into. Types of Monsters Epic Boss Epic Boss monsters are monsters that can be summoned from gathering orbs from the special missions in the from questing. They have less HP than other monsters, and if necessary can be killed by only one player (Though for the later bosses, this feat is much harder). The Epic Boss waiting period between monsters is usually 48 hours, except for Gildamesh, which appears to be 36 hours. * Gildamesh, the Orc King can be summoned with an Orb of Gildamesh, found in the Land of Fire's special mission: Heart of Fire * Colossus of Terra can be summoned with a Colossal Orb, found in the Land of Earth's special mission: Gift of Earth. * Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen can be summoned with a Sylvanas Orb, found in the Land of Mist's special mission: Eye of the Storm * Mephistopheles can be summoned with an Orb of Mephistopheles, found in the Land of Water's special mission: A Look into the Darkness * Keira, the Dread Knight can be summoned with an Orb of Keira, found in the Demon Realm's special mission: The Rift * Lotus Ravenmoore can be summoned with a Lotus Orb, found in the Undead Realm's special mission: Undead Embrace. * Skaar Deathrune can be summoned with an Orb of Skaar Deathrune, found in the Underworld's special mission: Confrontation. Epic Team Epic Team monsters are monsters that have more health than Epic Bosses, and require a team to defeat them. The Epic Team waiting period between monsters is 72 hours. * Dragons can be summoned once you have one of each color Dragon egg. * Sea Serpents can be summoned once you have a Serpent egg. Epic World Epic World monsters are monsters with a lot of HP, and needs a great many dedicated people to defeat one. To help take down the Epic World monsters, you may build Siege Weapons. The Epic World waiting period between monsters is 168 hours. Epic World Monster fights can have a maximum on 130-220 participants (depends on monster), with specific participant limits based on a player's level as shown below: levels 1-30, levels 30-60, levels 60-90, levels 90+. There is no need to be in other people's armies to participate in the battle. If there are available slots in your level tier, you will be able to join the fight by attacking the monster at least once. Special Boss A special boss is available to beginning players as part of the introductory tutorial. : Kull, the Orc Captain will be accessible upon reaching level 5. Summoning Monsters Monsters require alchemy to summon. See the Alchemy Summons page for the recipes to summon a monster. You can either summon a monster yourself and/or join in a fight that is already under way. You can join battles of monsters that your army members or other people on Facebook have summoned. You can join only your army members on Epic Bosses and Epic Team fights, but you can join any Epic World fight. To join a monster battle, someone already involved in the fight must do a Call to Arms. This will post a request for help on their wall. If they are on your friends list, it will also appear in your news feed. Another way to join someone's monster battle (or to invite them to fight your monster) is to send them a direct link to your monster: :http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/battle_monster.php?user=(CastleAge_ID) Simply replace (CastleAge_ID) with the ID number of the person who summoned the monster. After you have attacked a monster once, it will appear on your monster page. Attacking Monsters When attacking monsters, you are usually given two options: Regular attack which takes one stamina, and deals some minor damage. Power attack which takes 5 stamina, and deals more moderate damage. The game has it set up so that attacking with 5 regular attacks will be about the same as using a power attack, to make the power attacks a more convenient way to burn through your stamina and nothing more. However, it should be noted that using power attacks (on average) will do slightly more damage than regular attacking, and will yield slightly more experience. But by using power attacks you earn less Demi-points and gold (on average). When attacking a monster, you will receive gold, experience and possibly demi-points on every hit. When attacking, some of your friends may "help". At random times, the game may decide that your friends "help" you. When this occurs, it will cause you to either deal more damage, take less damage, earn more experience, or earn more gold. Dealing more damage is not the same as getting a critical hit. Taking less damage usually means taking no damage. Earning more experience always doubles the experience (1-2, 2-4, 3-6). Earning more gold always doubles the regular amount. When fighting a monster, you have a chance to do a "Critical Hit" which can do 2 to 4 times your normal damage. Siege Weapons Siege Weapons are massive weapons or armies that can be summoned to assault difficult opponents. Siege weapons are created after a specific number of people are recruited to assist in the launch the weapon or army, most often through a Call To Arms. General Monster Damage Formula When attacking monsters, the game uses a formula to determine the amount of damage that you do. We suspect (but haven't completely 100% confirmed) that the damage formula is: :Minimum Damage + (X * Attack Stat) + Active General Attack Power + Equipment Attack Power + Magic Attack Power + Random Damage = Damage Dealt. "Minimum Damage" is the minimum amount of damage you can do against a monster, assuming you didn't put any skill points into your Attack Stat, do not have a General, and that you don't have any equipment or magic. "X" is how important the Attack stat is against a monster. "Random Damage" is damage that the game adds so that you don't do the exact same amount of damage every time you attack a monster. Random Friend Bonuses When attacking monsters, there is a chance that a friend may help you in some way. This is completely random, and is not affected by the number of friends that you have. The friends that help you do not have to be in your elite guard, nor do they have to attack the monster you are attacking. They can appear after every attack against a monster (either Power Attacks or regular Attacks). These bonuses can do a few things: * (So and So) helped (You) recover more gold from The Ancient Sea Serpent. <- This will double the gold you would have normally earned during the attack. * (So and So) assisted (You) in the attack against The Ancient Sea Serpent, earning them more experience. <- This will give you more experience than normal. Sometimes it will only double your normal experience gain. Very rarely, this bonus has been seen to raise the experience you gain in a single Power Attack to 72 * (So and So) assisted (You) by shooting a volley of arrows at The Ancient Sea Serpent. <- This will increase the damage you will deal in a attack. The amount of damage that is increased can be up to 400. * (So and So) helped (You) by dealing more damage in the attack against The Ancient Sea Serpent. <- This will also increase the damage you will deal in a attack. The amount of damage that is increased will be less than the message listed right before this one * (So and So) helped (You) by blocking The Ancient Sea Serpent's attack. <- This will negate any damage a monster will do to you. This does not stop a monster from damaging your surroundings, like a Ship or a Castle. Battle Rewards The top tier rewards include: *Demi points *Favor points *Energy Potions *Land *Rare and unique epic items such as: **Soldiers **Equipment **Magic **Alchemy components Gold and experience will also be rewarded on each attack. The total damage done determines what kind of items you receive at the end of the battle. Damage done depends on your attack stat, current general, and current equipment. Damage taken depends on your defense skill. The more damage you do, the more rewards that you get. Furthermore, it seems that the percent of damage that you do does not matter, but only total damage done is factored in. Rewards must be collected from a slain monster within two days. Fighting monsters can also unlock achievements. Project: Monster Loot Data To try and figure out the precise drop mechanics, this wiki has begun Project: Where's The Loot?. If you would like to help or see current stats on a monster, please visit the project page. Notes *You may only have one Epic Boss and Epic Team monster up at any given time, but can participate in up to 3 Epic World fights at a time. In other words, you can have a Keira, an Ancient Red Dragon, and a Cronus The World Hydra up at the same time, but not a Keira and Gildamesh. * Everyone fighting a monster may also make a "Call To Arms", and they will also post a request for help on their own walls. When making a "Call To Arms" please note that only army members of the summoner may participate in the fight if it is a Epic Boss or Epic Team. If you try to answer your friends "Call To Arms" but are unable to, they may have sent the call on someone else's monster, a person not in your army. * Once a monster you summoned is slain, there is a short period of time before you can summon another one of that type. It is less than the amount of time that you are granted to kill a monster. If you summoned a dragon within 72 hours, you may not summon any other Epic Team monster (including another dragon) until 72 hours after the dragon was defeated. Or so. You don't always have to wait the full 72 hours, but don't be surprised if you have to wait 72 hours before you can summon another one. *Many of the images commissioned for Castle Age monsters are drawn by GENZOMAN. More of his work can be viewed in his online art gallery. Category:Monsters Category:Keep